After the Rain
by KayEmm
Summary: Bella moves to Forks senior year to help out with her dad. There, she meets Aro at school, and they fall in love. The Cullen's move in, and Aro feels threatened. Bella goes to Volterra and meets Caius, her true love, and it wreaks havoc. On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though I wish I owned the Volturi.**

All mistakes and errors are my own.

* * *

I heard the soft pitter patter tap against the window pane as I boarded off the plane. I saw a 'Welcome to Forks' sign embedded to the lifeless walls once I got out the gateway. Glancing around, I stumbled and neearly fell, causing blood to rush at the front of my cheeks as I caught the 'Welcome back to Forks Bella' sign, held by a tall, tanned guy with short shaggy black hair. Next to him was and older man, looking of similar descent with long black hair, sitting in a wheelchair.

"Dad!" I called out as soon as my eyes landed on him, two feet away from the others. I picked up my pace and reached him, dropping my carry-on luggage and threw my arms around him.

"Hey Bells, I missed you," he said, then let go, "You remember my friend, Billy Black and his son, Jacob? You two used to play all the time together when you were younger. They live out at the reservation in La Push." _'So that's Jacob_!', I thought as I glanced at the two.

" Of course!" I smiled and gave Billy a handshake.

"Good to have you back, Bella. Jake's been talking a lot about you."

"Thanks Dad," I heard him mumble. "Here, why don't I help?" He moved to go pick up my bags. Trying to reach them before he could, I ducked down to get them, colliding our heads. I hissed in pain, throwing the bags over my shoulder. "Sorry!"

"You alright?" Jacob asked, eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, sorry...I just like doing things on my own." I massaged the area on my head where it hurt, shooting him a weak smile. Before Jacob could say anything, Charlie called out to us, saying the rest of my luggage was ready to be picked up.

* * *

Charlie and Billy were sitting in the front of Charlie's trooper car, talking about the next game while I sat behind Charlie with Jacob. We were on our way to his favorite restaurant, after I insisted I would cook dinner. I wasn't used to any of this special treatment. I was used to taking care of Renee and doing thing on my own, like cooking dinner for the two of us...and I enjoyed it. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, and after she got married to Phil, she didn't need me much around the house anymore or to take care of her, so I decided to move senior year to live in Forks with my dad.

As I looked out the window viewing the greenery, I sighed softly. I'd miss the sun in Arizona. I looked away from the window and sunk back into my seat. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob staring at me. I squirmed a little in my seat and readjusted my attention back out the window. Two minutes later and he was still staring. Was there something on my face? I reached up to my cheek to see, but I found nothing. Getting self-cautious and not being about to handle it anymore, I turned to him.

"You were staring at me," I pointed out, "Did you have something to say?" He shook his head, as if to clear his mind and smiled at me.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out. I was thinking about when we were kids. We used to play out in the woods a lot together." "Oh..." I looked down. He cleared his throat, causing me to look back up.

"Hey, on Sunday, Charlie and dad are going to go out fishing, and it's supposed to be sunny. We have a little beach on the reservation and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and meet some of my friends?" I looked at him for a moment, thinking it over. I still had to unpack at Charlie's, go grocery shopping...my mom told me he couldn't cook to save his life, as well as enroll at Forks High and go school supply shopping. Today was only Thursday...I could get all of this done before Sunday. He looked uncertain, I could see his lips begin to move.

"Sure." I cut him off, before he could voice any uncertainties I had caused him. "That's cool. I'd like to make friends with some of people I'll be going to school with." He gave me a sad look.

"Bella, we go to school on the reservation...I live 20 minutes away from you." He said in an apologetic tone. I blinked and shook my head.

"Oh, it's okay...that's fine." I gave him a smile, which he returned.

"We're here, kiddo's." Charlie called from the front seat, the car jolting to a stop, as if to accentuate what he just announced. Jacob jumped out as soon as Charlie let him out, pulling Billy's wheelchair from the trunk. It made my heart swell...just a little bit, to watch Jacob help his father into the wheelchair.

We walked inside, Charlie leading the way to a rounded booth in the back of the restaurant. I slid alongside him while Jacob pushed Billy to the free edge of the table. It wasn't until he sat down that I noticed he was on edge.

"You alright?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine." He replied, just a hint of coldness to his tone. He toyed with the condiments in front of him. _'Jeez, aren't we a moody one?_' I thought as a waitress came to the table. Her, Charlie and Billy talked back and forth, somewhere along the conversation, Charlie introduced me. She gave me a smile. We all ordered right away, but I couldn't help but grimace when Jacob ordered his steak 'rare'.

"I like my cow's still mooing." He joked with me.

"Gross." I laughed as Billy hit him playfully on the shoulder.

* * *

Dinner was good. My (medium-well done) hamburger tasted great and Jacob was in a great mood. Though...he was complaining that he was still hungry. He inhaled a 20 ounce steak! We stood up to leave. I trailed behind everyone else on the way out. I gasped and faltered in my step. A few booths away from the door sat the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. He had smooth pale skin, it looked almost translucent, with long flowing ebony hair that rested just a few inches below his shoulders. He had high, defined cheekbones that accentuated his average, slender nose. The bridge was abnormally straight, while the tip curved up almost to a sharp point. His lips were hidden behind a book I hadn't recognized, but judging by the bind of it, I could tell it was a classic that the male beauty must enjoy. I then noticed that there was nothing on his table except for a glass of water, untouched. Just as I was about to look up to his eyes, I felt a strong, burning hand on my arm and was yanked out the door.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at Jacob, trying to free my arm from his steady grip, but it was no use. He didn't let me go until we got to the car. I yanked my arm away from him and got into the car, slamming the door after me.

I could see Charlie looking at me through the rearview mirror, worry etched across his face. Billy just had an amused look on his face. '_ Is Jacob fucking bipolar?_' I thought angrily, throwing my seatbelt on, focusing my attention out the window.

**Should I continue? Aro will make his appearance 2 chapters from now, but don't worry :] I'd also like any constructive criticism, for I strive to make my story better and more enjoyable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again,I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, or anything that pertains to it. I own just this plot.**

Thanks to everyone who read chapter one and reviewed! It made my day and pushed me to finish chapter 2 early! :]

* * *

Jacob had tried calling me all weekend, trying to apologize to me. I had ignored his calls, still mad for the way he grabbed me out the restaurant. Maybe I was overreacting, but I could let him suffer a few more unanswered calls.

I had managed to unpack all of my belongings and clean the house over the past two days. I even went to Forks High with Charlie to transfer my scripts and went grocery and school shopping. I'd have to find a job soon. I couldn't let Charlie use all of his money on me, especially if I were to go to college next fall.

I made my way to the fridge, pulling out a small steak. Charlie would be home soon from his fishing trip with Billy, and he was bound to be hungry. As if on cue for thinking about a Black, the phone began to ring. I ignored it, not bothering to check the caller ID. I knew it was Jacob. I grabbed a few potatoes from the pantry, listening to his voice shoot from the message machine.

"_I'm really sorry Bella_." I heard him sigh, "_I had a bad feeling when you were left behind at Steak and Cobbler. You shouldn't-nevermind. Please call me back, I'd really like to take you to La Push beach, while it's sunny out...please? Call me back_." The beep signalled the end of his message. I rose my eyebrow.

"I shouldn't what?" I thought out loud, chopping the potatoes that I had cleaned and peeled while listening to the message.

When I was done cooking Charlie's potatoes, I put the steak in the pan on the oven. I went to the sink and washed my hands. I decided I'd call Jacob back. He'd called once after his last message, breaking my resolve. Making my way over to the phone, it began to ring for the seventh time today. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Wha-hey Bella! I'm sorry, I_-"

"It's okay," I cut him off," I overreacted."

"_No-"_ He started.

"Hey, I'm making Charlie dinner for when he get's back. Still up for La Push?" I asked. I didn't want to hear him apologize anymore over the phone.

"_Sure sure, I'll leave now to come pick you up_."

"Sounds great. See you soon." I hung up the phone and quickly finished up Charlie's dinner. I slid the steak onto the plate of potatoes and set it aside on the kitchen table. I grabbed all the dishes and brought them to the sink, hurriedly rinsing them before sticking them into the dishwasher. Was I seriously this bored and in need for human interaction besides Charlie, that I was rushing to go out with Jacob? I knew today I lightened up on him, but the excitement running through me I didn't expect.

I ran up the stairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I made my way into my room, changing into a plain blue v-neck and a pair of khaki shorts. Just as I was about done running a brush through my hair, the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" I yelled, voice cracking. _'Great...hopefully he didn't hear that_.' I grabbed a light grey zip-up hoodie and slid my feet into a pair of tan flip flops. I took my time down the stairs, not wanting to break my neck, ruining my only outing before school. I imagined my first day of school brace-free, and I didn't want to do anything that might change that image.

Injury-free, I had made it down the stairs. I threw the door open, greeted by Jacob. I looked him over, for the first time truly appreciating his chiseled physique.

"Excited to see me?" He teased. I ignored him, locking the door behind me and shut it, making my way to his car.

"You okay?" He asked when we got in.

"Look...I don't mean to be rude, but are you bipolar?" I asked, in all seriousness. He didn't look offended. In fact, he looked rather amused. Okay...I really think that answered my question.

"I'm really sorry about what I did the other day...it was uncalled for."He started up the engine and began to roll down the road. "I got a bad vibe from that guy you were looking at. I'd stay away from him. Anyone who goes near him tends to disappear." I gave him a sharp look. If this guy was supposedly dangerous, wouldn't he be locked away at prison, or at least on the hideout? Surely the pale beauty wouldn't be at a local restaurant, reading a book.

"Okay."

"Okay? Bella, I just told you this guy may be dangerous, and you give me 'okay'?" He looked at me incredulously.

"I think this was a mistake-" He cut me off.

"Sorry, please stay with me. I won't give you grief anymore. Jeez, you just got here. I'm just trying to look out for you." I understood him, but I'm a big girl now. I can find things out and learn things, as well as make mistakes all on my own. "Thank you Jacob."

The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet, save for the soft backround coming from the speakers of his radio. I thought of the guy back at Steak and Cobbler. He looked harmless enough...he looked kinda geeky...in a hot sort of way. I blushed slightly, shaking the image of the man out my head.

Jacob's rabbit pulled into some rocky terrain beside a forest, deciding to park there.

"We're here." He announced, cutting off the engine. I glanced ahead at the beach. It was rather small, but nice, all the same. It was surrounded by cliffs and a tiny shore. If I leaned forward, I could see a tiny green island, maybe 2000 feet away from the shore. I got out the car, closing the door behind me and followed Jacob out to the shore.

"Hey, where's your friends?" I had noticed there weren't many people out here. There was an older couple out walking along the shore, holding hands with what I assumed was their granddaughter.

"Oh...something came up. Quil and Embry apologized, but asked if they could take a raincheck." He smiled, slowing down so he could walk alongside me.

"Yeah." I laughed. We walked a few minutes in a comfortable silence, until he broke it.

"You get all of your school things" I blinked.

"Umm...yeah...Charlie and I got it all on Friday." He nodded.

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow...doesn't everyone start tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you just got here. I figured you'd wait a few days to settle in." I shook my head.

"No...it's my senior year, I need to try my best in school and get as many scholarships I can get, if I have any hope of going to college for just ONE semester."

"You're a senior? Wow...you can be like...my cougar." He joked.

"Gross Jake, no..." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm going into my junior year." He looked around 20...maybe 21. I said as much. "Yeah, that's what all the ladies say." I shoved him gently.

"Yeah, okay." He pulled a fake hurt look over his face.

"What are you saying? I'm not attractive enough to get any ladies?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're totally repulsive to even look at."I cracked a grin at him. He chuckled.

"Hey, I'll race you to that island!" He pointed to the one I had noticed while in his car.

"You're on!" I kicked off my sandals and thew my hoodie beside them, chasing after him to the water. The water felt ice cold to my warm skin, but it wasn't unbearable as I swam past him, a few feet after it got deep. I wasn't a great swimmer, but I _sure_ could doggie paddle like a champ.

My lungs were on fire when we were halfway there, reminding me of how out of shape I was. I glanced back, seeing Jacob was only a few feet behind me. I was sure he was letting me win, if his sculpted shoulders and biceps were anything to judge by. Just past the halfway mark, Jacob passed me. I felt something snag on my ankle, pulling me below the surface. I struggled, trying to re-submerge, but whatever it was kept pulling me further down. Trashing around, trying to get my foot unstuck, I felt my lungs about to give up on me. All this effort to set myself free was taking a toll on my lungs. Just when I couldn't take no more, a calm blackness swept over me.

* * *

_'What is that?_' I felt a heavy pressure rhythmically push against my chest. I spluttered up water, coughing to the point I struggled to breath, until I finally caught my breath. I opening my eyes to see Jacob above me.

"Bella! You scared me! Are you alright?" I sat up, looking at my surroundings. I was back on the shore... Jacob must have pulled me out of the water.

"Yeah...thanks." I looked back up to him, mustering up the most sincere smile I could. My head felt light and my body weak.

"God, I can't take you nowhere. We should stick you in a bubble labeled 'hazardous' for when you leave the house." He joked. I gave him a weak smile, feeling my arms about to give out. Jacob reached out and picked me up. I was about to protest, but realized I wouldn't be able to stand up without collapsing within a few seconds.

"Let's get you home." He pulled me against his chest. He picked up my forgotten accessories and headed off to his car. I didn't realize how cold I was until he had brought me to his scolding chest. A shiver ran through me, causing me to shutter and my teeth chatter. Jacob opened the car door and sat me down on the seat, buckling me in.

"One sec." He pulled away, leaving me to a shivering mess. He reappeared with a blanket thirty seconds later, wrapping it around me. It was nice, but I felt better in Jacob's arms. Not that I was going to tell him that...I didn't need him getting the wrong idea.

* * *

"Thank you." He picked me up and brought me to the door. "I really appreciate it. I think I can handle being on my own two feet right now."

"You sure?" He looked me over, I assume to examine the shape I was in.

"Yes, I'm fine. You can walk me in if that'll make you feel better."

"Okay." He let me down to my feet. I held onto him, steadying myself, then reached for the doorknob and turned it. I stepped inside, Jacob close behind.

"Bells?" My dad called out from the living room.

"Dad!" I choked out. My lungs were still a little weak. Charlie rushed into the room and looked me over.

"What happened?" He turned his attention towards Jacob. I made my escape towards the stairs as Jacob explained what happened to my dad. I heard the door shut as I made my way up the stairs.

"You alright?" Charlie asked from the bottom.

"Yeah, just a little tired and weak. I'm going to take a shower and go lie down." He nodded.

"Okay, I'll bring you up some ramen in a little."

"Dad, you don't have to..." He ignored me and walked to the kitchen. I signed and went to the bathroom, starting up the shower. Peeling off my clothes, I felt a little better. I threw my clothes in the sink, promising myself I'd get them later. I climbed into the shower and suppressed the moan the threatened to escape past my lips as the hot steady stream pounded against my cold skin. I braced myself against the wall and ducked my head down, relishing in the feel of the water. I stood there for what seemed like hours, but was in reality maybe ten minutes before I got out. I didn't bother cleaning myself...it felt like too much work for my body to handle. I turned off the shower, wrapped a fresh clean towel around my body and sprinted to my room. I pulled on a pair of panties as well as some plain grey sweat pants and a white tank top before climbing under the purple duvet that lay across my bed. Grabbing the bowl of ramen I had just noticed on my nightstand, I sat up and inhaled it before relaxing again in my comfortable bed, drifting off slowly to dreamland.

* * *

**Some things I want to keep...similar to the book, but make it my own. I'm trying to do my best making things as real to Stephanie Meyer's world as possible. How was Jacob? I feel he's a little OOC, but I couldn't manage to keep him out of the story. He wouldn't let me. **

**On another note, Aro's in the next chapter! Yay! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think :]**


End file.
